story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper (AFCoD)
Jasper (ジャスパー Jasupā) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Jasper left his home in Funville to work at Candy Pop Apartment, and decided to become an employee just like his sister-in-law, Stefanie. Jasper also tells Evan/Mist that he had two friends named Aiden and Andrea who reminds him of them and that they once defeated Jasper on the idol stage. Jasper keeps the same appearance as he was in Story of World (video game), except that he has grown into a teenager. He is reserved, somewhat speechless, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. Jasper likes to cook food as much as Fanny enjoys eating it, and therefore she will be your rival for his affection. In order for Jasper to live in Heartful City, the player must ship 30 items that are produced on their farm. Items that count are crops, flowers, milk, eggs, or wool. After he appears, the player can interact with him. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Jasper's case; a pearl necklace), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player have two children. 1. The use of "I very like" instead of "I really like" is in-game error. *Candy Pop Apartment: small diner *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Walk into Candy Pop Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Walk into a small diner at Candy Pop Apartment *17:00 to 20:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- *Walk from House Area to Love Drop Village. *8:00 to 11:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Jasper and Fanny will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after the 4th Rival Event, Jasper and Fanny will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Jasper or Fanny in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Fanny's parents, as well as randomly chosen close friends, will attend. All the Main Character does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. Two months after Jasper and Fanny are married, Fanny will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Jasper. If her request is accepted, Jasper and Fanny will have a daughter named Patty two months later. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors